The Vampire That Hermione Loves
by vampire-girl-liz11
Summary: Hermione likes the new boy at school. she met him at Diagon Alley, and was instantly infatuated. but he has a secret that could put her in danger...
1. Chapter 1

When she first opened her eyes, Hermoine didn't regognize the celing. Her first thought was _Oh my gosh! I've been kidnapped!_ She sat bolt upright in panic, and as she did, there came a loud explosion from somewhere below the floor of the room she was in. Hermione's eyes went wide and she drew her wand. A woman's angry voice came from somewhere lower than the explosion.

"Fred! George! What have I told you about setting off fireworks in the house?"

"Sorry, Mum," answered two male voices in unison.

Suddenly, Hermione remembered where she was. She was at the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family. She came here to spend the last few days of summer vacation with Ginny. She sighed and looked around the bedroom she was in. Ginny had plastered her walls with posters of random wizarding bands and Quidditch teams. Hermione looked over to Ginny's empty bed and saw that the other girl must have already gotten dressed and gone downstairs. _So glad she decided to wake me up.. Oh well. Might as well get dressed and go get some breakfast before we leave. _Hermione quickly dressed into jeans and a Weird Sisters tee shirt, brushed her bushy hair, grabbed her school supply list, and decended the few flights of stairs to the ground floor of the Burrow.

When she walked into the dining room, Mrs. Weasley was busy magicking the food to cook itself and trying to keep her children in line. Fred and George were sitting side by side and were giggling at each other's messed up hair and blackened faces. Percy was eating oatmeal with his face in a document from the ministry, pushing up his horn-rimmed glasses. Ginny was watching her brothers with amusement all over her face. Ron seemed to be in deep conversation with his father about muggle spark plugs. Mr. Weasley seemed to think that spark plugs had something to do with rubber ducks, and Ron of course had no idea what they were for, so Hermoine went over to clear things up for them.

"Cars?" exclaimed Mr. Weasley after Hermione had listed all the uses of spark plugs. "You're trying to tell me that there are spark plugs in _cars?_ Not a chance!"

Hermoine rolled her eyes and went along with it.

"Hey, Dad?" said Ron. "Don't you have to be at work?"

Mr. Weasley checked his watch and cried out, "Oh! Yes! I do! Thanks Ron!" Ron waved to his father as the red-haired man ran out the door, then turned to Hermione.

"Sleep well, then?" he said, grinning.

"Oh, yes. Because Ginny was so kind and let me sleep late," said Hermione, with a sideways glance at the redheaded girl. Ginny blushed and turned back to her eggs. Hermoine spoke again, "Is Harry coming to the Burrow today?"

"Yeah. We're going to pick him up before whe go to Diagon Alley."

"Brilliant!" said Ginny suddenly. "I've been meaning to speak to him for a while now.."

Ron got a strange look on his face and turned away from the girls. Hermione just rolled her eyes and began to eat her breakfast.

_[this is my first fanfic! i hope u like it! More chapters to come! i promise! REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie dokie. Chapter two. I hope you like it!!**

**now let me put the line thingy and let's get started.**

**--**

Thirty minutes later, the Weasleys and Hermione were hurrying out of the door of the Burrow. They planned on Apparating to Little Whinging to collect Harry. As Ginny was not yet permitted to Apparating, she planned on Side-Along-Apparating with Mrs. Weasley. The group stopped next to the garden. Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud CRACK! Ginny held onto her mother's arm, and they turned together. Hermione and the Weasley boys appeared just outside Little Whinging, followed a few moments later by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"Everyone alright?" said Mrs. Weasley, inspecting the children with concerned eyes."Nobody splinched? No? Good. Let's start off. Number four, Privet Drive, right Ron?"

"Yeah. Right," said Ron.

After twenty minutes, they had Harry. The Dursleys weren't happy about a large group of strangers standing on their lawn, but the Weasleys and Hermione didn't really care. They were just glad to see their friend again. The group of seven people Dissaparated just outside of Little Whinging, Ginny Side-Along-Apparating with Mrs. Weasley again. They appeared across the street from the Leaky Cauldron, and Mrs. Weasley made sure to have all the children hurry inside the inn. As they shuffled through the door, Tom, the landlord came toward them.

"'Ello, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Weasely family. Can I get you some butterbeers?" Tom smiled, wizened and toothless.

"Not today, Tom," said Mrs. Weasley. "We're just passing through. Need to get a few things from Diagon Alley." Tom frowned, but moved aside to let the large group through.

"'Ave a good day," he said.

Once the group got into Diagon Alley, Fred and George took off toward the joke shop. Mrs. Weasley glared after them, but eventually shrugged and began walking toward Madam Malkin's. Ron had grown about another three inches over the holiday and needed new robes, as he was even taller than any of his brothers and couldn't wear hand-me-downs anymore. Hermione saw Ginny catch Harry's eye and motion toward a random store. Harry followed Ginny into it. ("See you guys later," said Harry with an apologetic yet excited look on his face.) Hermione was left alone with Ron. He glanced at her with a grin on his face and Hermione blushed and hurried off toward Flourish and Blotts.

As Hermione nearly tripped over her feet to get away from Ron, he easily caught up with her with his long legs. He caught her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Why are you running away from me, Hermione?" he said, his expression one of confusion.

"I'm not!" Hermione tripped over her words. She could feel Ron's breath on her face. "Am I? Sorry, Ron. I...I just really want to get a new quill... Yeah that's right. New quill. Come on." she released her arm and took off again.

_Oh my gosh! Why did I freak out like that? I don't like Ron like that! We're just friends! _Hermione thought frantically to herself. But she didn't really believe what she thought.

When the pair stepped into Flourish and Blotts, Hermione forgot all about the incedent with Ron. The most gorgeous guy she had ever seen was standing in one of the aisles looking at glow in the dark ink. He had dark brown hair that was about medium length. It hung in his face, but when he glanced up at the door to see who had come in, Hermione caught sight of beautiful copper colored irises and long black lashes. The guy's eyes widened when he saw Hermione, then he glanced at Ron, smiling at the look of Ron's awkwardness. Ron didn't seem to notice anything until he realized that Hermione wasn't walking next to him anymore. He peered behind him to see Hermione standing, transfixed, staring at something in one of the aisles.

Hermione panicked slightly when Ron started back toward her, and she closed her mouth. She hadn't noticed her jaw drop. She blinked and put her arm out toward Ron to try to stop him,(she didn't know why) but when she looked back at the aisle, the beautiful boy had vanished. Ron looked confused.

"What are you gaping at, Hermione?"

"Er--um...glow in the dark ink!" she lied, "Come on!"

**--**

**So! Did you like it? okay. got some questions.**

**Will Hermione see the "beautiful boy" again?**

**What are Harry and Ginny up to? (bow chicka wah wah...) lol.**

**What makes Ron grow so fast? is he on sterioids? the world may never know...lol.**

**Okay! done with the annoying questions! review! and I'm up for suggestions for happenings in future chapters!!**

**kthxbye!**

**33 Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. CHAPTER THREE. Tres. Oh yes. alrighty then. let us get started. we go.**

**--**

Hermione couldn't quit thinking about the mysterious stranger she saw in the shop. Even as they went to three or four more stores, she wondered: Is he going to be at Hogwarts this year? What House will he be in? Will we have any lessons together? She was afriad to talk to Ginny about it though. She didn't want Ginny to tease her or tell Harry or Mrs. Weasley, or the twins. That would be horribly embarrassing! But most of all, she didn't want Ron to find out about her little crush...

After the group was finished at Diagon Alley, they stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for a while and drank some butterbeers. Hermione was so nervous she was shaking. She had the feeling she would meet the beautiful boy again soon. Very soon. As she looked around, though, she was distracted:

Ginny and Harry were sitting on opposite sides of the table, but they kept throwing glances at each other that were obviously supposed to be secret. It sort of creeped Hermione out, but she didn't say anything. And she was even more distracted because Ron had obviously noticed the "secret" glances too, and he didn't seem too thrilled.

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said under her breath to him. "What's your problem with them?"

"I don't have a problem," he snapped.

"I think you do, Ron. Please stop. They're happy, and that's all that matters."

"Sure, sure," replied Ron with venom. "Whatever."

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up to go to the bathroom.

When she was finished, she washed her hands and exited the restroom into the hall. It was sort of dark, so she didn't see whatever she ran into. _CLUNK. _She fell to the floor, and when she looked up, she saw a pale white face surrounded by dark hair leaning down toward her in the darkness.

"Miss?" said a male voice. "Miss, are you alright?"

"Er-" struggled Hermione. She couldn't speak. The person leaning over her was the beautiful boy she saw in Flourish and Blotts earlier. She couldn't believe that she was staring into his beautiful face right now. It was amazing.

"Can you get up, or do you need help?"

"I-I think I might be able to stand up. I think I'm fine now," said Hermione. She pushed herself onto her feet and backed against the wall, unvoluntarily, it seemed.

"Are you okay, Miss-"

"Hermione," she said confidently. "My name is Hermione Granger."

The guy gave a crooked smile that Hermione loved immediately. "I'm Jayden Sharpe"

**--**

**So. You like? What about Jayden? Do you like his name? It was something else at first, but I changed it to what it is now. and I really like it. **

**But yeah. What do you all think!? REVIEW!!**

**Gracias.**

**333 Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I know that the last chapter was pretty short. But I'm gonna try to make this one longer. I don't have a lot of time to write, see. That's why I don't update very often! Okay here we go. Vamos.**

**--**

Hermione and Jayden talked for almost an hour, then Ginny came looking for Hermione.

"Er.." began Ginny when she found Hermione swooning over Jayden in a corner booth. "Hermione, my mum said we have to go.." She glanced back and forth between Jayden and Hermione, confused.

"Okay. Um..See you at school, Jayden?" said Hermione with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, definately," replied Jayden with a wink. Hermione beamed.

Hermione and Ginny practically sprinted to the ladies bathroom. When they had shut themselves safely inside, Ginny demanded to know every detail about Hermione's experiece with Jayden Sharpe.

"He's amazing, Ginny. Seriously! I think I'm in love!" giggled Hermione. Ginny smiled at her friend's explanation.

"He _is_ very good looking! I wonder what House he's in!" said Ginny.

"Frankly, I don't care," replied Hermione. It's enough that someone so awesome is going to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah. You're right. But it would be so cool if he was in Gryffindor, wouldn't it?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yeah. That would be wonderful!"

Hermione and Ginny talked about Jayden practically all day. Harry and Ron seemed confused, but they pretty much stayed out of the girls' way. Back at the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny shut themselves up in Ginny's room and packed their trunks, while talking about Jayden some more. Ron and Harry played two a side Quittich with Fred and George, procrastinating the packing until the last minute. Before they knew it, it was time to go to bed.

"Goodnight, girls," said Mrs. Weasley as she shut the bedroom door.

"Night," said the girls in unison, and started to giggle as soon as the door was shut.

"We get to find out what House he's in tomorrow!!" squealed Hermione.

"I know! I'm so excited!" said Ginny. "You know, he seemed extremely interested in you, Hermione."

"I know! That's part of the reason I'm so excited!! I simply can't wait!"

"Well, let's go to sleep so we can get up early tomorrow, okay?"

"Right. Night, Ginny."

"G'night, Hermione."

Hermione woke to Ginny shaking her and trying to dump her out of the bed. All Hermione could see through her own bushy hair was glimpses of a freckled face surrounded by a mane of beautiful red hair. All she could hear was Ginny shouting, "Get up, Hermione!! We're late!! it's already after ten!!"

Hermione jumped up and struggled into a fresh set of clothes. There was no time for a shower, even a quick one. She glanced at Ginny's alarm clock-10.27 A.M. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving at exactly 11, which left the group 33 minutes to get to London. Hermione hurried down the stairs with Ginny, followed by Harry, Ron, and the twins. Mrs. Weasley waited for them at the bottom of the staircase.

"Quickly, quickly, all of you!!" she said frantically, "Get some toast, bacon. We'll be Apparating to King's Cross!"

Everyone grabbed some food and hurried out the door, but Hermione tripped over a boot that was on the porch, causing them all to stop. It took Mrs. Weasley almost 15 minutes to patch Hermione up, causing them to be even later. Now they had less than 10 minutes to get to the train station.

"Come on!!" said Harry, taking charge. He grabbed Ginny's hand and Apparated with her just as he stepped out of the gate. The rest of the group followed just behind him. They appeared in an alley just behind King's Cross station.

"Where are our trunks, Mum?" said Fred.

"Your father had someone bring them early this morning when he left for work. They should be on the train..."

The rather large group bustled through the station in search of platform 9 3/4. When they found it, they bolted through the barrier onto a smoky platform.

But when they got through the smoke, the platform was empty.

**--**

**Ohooohooooo... cliffie. I'm evil, aren't I? lol. Well I guess you'll have to read the next chapter (whenever it may come...) to know what happens!! Jayden will show up again soon, don't worry, ladies! lol. **

**Adios!**

**33 Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright..just to let you guys know, this story takes place during...idk..a normal school year. The twins are still in school. Dumbledore isn't dead. Okay! So what do you think? I know, right? What are they going to do! It's not as if they conveniently have a flying Ford around this time, eh? Hehehe.. Well go on. Keep reading. Yeah. NOW!! D**

**--**

Ron stumbled past Harry, choking on the smoke. "Uh..Mum?"

"I know, Ronald. I see our little problem.." said Mrs. Weasley helplessly.

"How are we going to get to Hogwarts?" asked Harry, rather sadly.

"I'm afraid I don't know, dear... I really don't," replied Mrs. Weasley.

They didn't know what to do but stumble around the platform, trying to think up strategies to get themselves to the school. Hermione was discussing the possibility of Apparating to Hogsmade with Ginny when Jayden Sharpe suddenly showed up behind her. She didn't notice him at first, only saw the shocked expression on Ginny's face as the other girl stared, dumbstruck, at something behind Hermione.

Only when Jayden put his soft, strong hand on her shoulder did Hermione shriek in shock and spin around. Her face ended up about an inch away from Jayden's smiling one. Hermione gasped and jumped back, nearly landing on Ginny, who gave her a confused look. Hermione shrugged and turned back to Jayden.

"Uh..." she began sheepishly.

"Did you guys miss the train, too?" asked Jayden confidently.

"Erm...well..that is.." stumbled Hermione. She was lost in his beautiful copper eyes.

"Yeah, we missed it," said Ron, who had come out of nowhere. "When we got here, the thing was already gone." Ron looked at Hermione then.

"WHAT?!" she nearly shouted the word. She felt oddly guilty...that was strange.

"Nothing! JEEZ!" snapped Ron before he glared at Jayden and stormed away.

"What a pleasent boyfriend you have, Hermione!" said Jayden in mock happiness.

Hermione gave him the first dirty look he'd ever gotten from a girl. "He is NOT my boyfriend." She stood up and stomped after Ron.

Hermione caught up with Ron right before he reached Harry, who was talking with the twins. She was full of rage and perfectly ready to take it out on Ronald Weasley. She approached him from behind, grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around to make him face her. He looked amused at first, but then he saw the expression on Hermione's face and became scared.

"What is your problem?" demanded Hermione.

"What's yours?" Ron's voice squeaked. "I just don't like him! I don't know what you see in him, Hermione."

"Well, he's nice, for one thing," said Hermione with venom. "Unlike you. You're such a jerk, Ronald. And jealous."

"Can you blame me? You're all over him!"

"So you'd rather me be 'all over' you?"

"...Be better than him.." said Ron, blushing and averting his eyes.

"I don't know what I ever saw in _you_, Ron. Seriously," Hermione looked at his face and then turned on her heel, heading back toward Jayden and Ginny.

Ron's eyes opened wide and he stared after Hermione's back. "Wait! Hermione! What did you just say?!" But Hermione just kept walking. Ron stopped and thought, _She liked me...I blew it! _He shook his head and walked back over to Harry and the twins.

**--**

**Okay. REVIEW!! lol thanks!**

**3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright...that last chapter was kinda weak. no...it was weak. period. sorry...this one will be better. **

Hermione got back to Ginny and Jayden and was immediately calm. She didn't know why, but as soon as she looked at Jayden's face, the anger just seemed to melt away.

"So," said Hermione, playing with her bushy hair." Got any ideas on how to get to school, Jayden?"

"Well," said Jayden, scratching his head. "I could call in a few of my...uh...friends. With their help, we can all get to school on time. Really, to tell you the truth, we'll probably get there before the train."

"How can we possibly get there before the train?" asked Ginny.

Jayden winked and said, "Trust me. We'll get there." Then he smiled and the girls swooned.

"Thanks, Jayden...It means a lot to me," said Hermione. "To us."

"No problem, Hermione," said Jayden. He looked at Ginny, then back at Hermione. "We'll get you there on time. Don't worry about a thing."

Jayden pulled out a cell phone and called his "friends". He talked very quietly and quickly on the phone. After about forty seconds of speedy conversation, he snapped the phone shut and turned back to the girls.

"They'll be here in a few minutes. Go get your friends together, and we'll get going as soon as mine get here."

The girls hurried off to Mrs. Weasley and told her the news. The woman was very pleased and flattered that Jayden would help them like that. ("He seems like such a sweet boy. And you should see how he looks at you, Hermione!") After Jayden assured Mrs. Weasley that the kids would be safe, she left.

After a bit, Jayden's "friends" showed up. There were five of them- two girls and three boys. They were all very, very good looking. One girl was blond, with huge butterscotch eyes, the other girl had jet black hair, with eyes even redder than Jayden's, which kinda freaked Hermione out. (for some reason, she wasn't bothered by Jayden's eyes) Two of the guys had brown hair, and the other was quite small with red hair. Hermione thought maybe he was about ten years old. the others seemed to be about the age of Hemione and her friends, or maybe a little older.

"Okay, guys," said Jayden to Hermione and her group. "These are my closest friends. They're going to help us get to school." He went around and introduced each of them-The blond was named Kayla, the brunnette girl was named Briar, the two older guys were named Josh and Dusty, and the small redheaded one was named Anthony.

"So, Jayden," said Ron, sounding grumpy, "How are your friends going to help us, eh? It's not as if we can drive to Hogwarts."

"You'll see, Ron," said Jayden, as if he and Ron were best buddies. Ron scowled.

Jayden and his friends exchanged a quick glance, and suddenly Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George began to feel drowsy and fell into a deep sleep. The six who were still awake managed to catch the other six just before they fell to the ground...

**You like so far? hey sorry it took so long to get this one uploaded...i went thru writers block i guess. and my internet was messed up for like ever. but it's here now and theres more to come!! YAY!! REVIEW POR FAVOR!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Jayden's P.O.V.)**

* * *

I caught Hermione just before she hit the ground, and held her light frame under her knees and shoulders like a baby. She was the most beautiful human I'd seen in at least a decade, even with her bushy hair. And frankly, as far as I was concerned, the hair made her even better. I carried Hermione over to where the others were holding Hermione's friends. Anthony, even though he was the smallest, held lanky Ron on his back because he was also the strongest. Ironically, the twins, Josh and Dusty, held the Weasley twins on their backs. Kayla was carrying Harry, and Briar had Ginny.

"Are you sure about this, Jay?" said Briar, adjusting her grip on Ginny.

"Absolutely," He looked at Hermione's sleeping face. "This is her, guys. This is the girl for me. I'm positive."

"I hope you're right, man," said Dusty. "You seem happier lately."

"I am, Dusty," Jayden was still gazing at Hermione's face. He was sure of his decision to go to a wizard's school. "Let's get these guys to Hogwarts.."

Since my vampire friends and I obviously couldn't go out in the afternoon sun, we traveled underground. That's how we almost everywhere during the day. There was a system of underground tunnels that led pretty much anywhere we would ever need to go in England, and there was an entrance right near platform 9 3/4. We hurried through the barrier and disappeared throught the entrance, carrying the humans on our backs.

"We're in for a rather long run to Hogsmade, guys," I said. "Let's book it."

"Right," said everyone else, although a couple seemed reluctant.

Vampires can run pretty fast, maybe ten miles a minute. But it still took a while to get to Hogsmade running underground. Since our senses were so much better than humans', the smell of the sewer pipes surrounding our tunnel was horrible. It was bad enough that all of us were carrying humans on our backs. I could feel my throat burning with thirst the whole way. I think that Briar was having the most trouble. She was the newest member of our rather large coven. She came right after I did. Our coven was one of the few that made it a point not to drink human blood, but rather to live off the blood of animals. But Briar was used to drinking human blood, and with Ginny on her back, she was struggling. I could see it in her eyes. But luckily she was strong enough to make it to Hogsmade without killing the girl.

It was dark by the time we got there. That was a good thing, because it meant that i could walk to the castle with Hermione. I could feel that she was unnerved by Briar's eyes, and I was afraid she was scared of mine too. Luckily mine would turn from red to the color they would when i was human, green, soon.

We stopped outside the Three Broomsticks. Everyone set down the human they were carrying, and everyone besides me and Briar left, disappearing into the trees.

"I'm worried about what you're doing, Jay." she said to me, looking into my eyes.

"It'll be fine, B." I said to her. I knew that she liked me, but I couldn't let her get to me. She was just too young. She had only become immortal maybe a year ago. I had been a vampire for almost a decade. Although it might have been safer at the time to be with Briar, rather than crushing on a human that i could easily kill, with just a flick of my wrist.

"I'm still going to worry..."

"It'll be okay, Briar. Trust me. I won't hurt anyone." I was pleading now. "Please just promise me you won't either."

"I swear I won't. But if this doesn't work out," she gestured toward Hermione, then the school. "Come back to me."

The look in her crimson eyes made me believe her, and I couldn't refuse. "Okay, B. Alright. I will, if it doesn't work." I clasped my hand around her arm. "I'll be with you."

She got a strange look in her eyes and gave me a huge hug. Then she left. I could hear the train in the distance, so I woke the humans up with my mind. But first I put the memory of a long car ride in their heads, except for Hermione. I didn't want to lie to her.

We made our way up to the castle, the place that would hopefully be my home for the next few months. If nothing went wrong...

* * *

**Do you like? REVIEW POR FAVOR!! lol. it'd be nice. lol. gracias.**


End file.
